Nathan (EOS)
Nathaniel Mikaelson, more commonly known by his given name: Nathan, is an Original Vampire that during his human life inherited some Werewolf Traits while being naturally born with Magic. Nathan is the Fraternal Twin Brother to Klaus and was hinted at being the lover and spouse to one of his half-brothers: Aaron, Nathan has amazing Magical Powers and they are strong enough even to make Bonny weary of his powers, as he has been shown able to call back Ghosts into new bodies. He first appears in "The New Deal" of the Era of the Originals Series. Personality and Traits Nathan's personality is described as a loyal and faithful son, his father was killed by his Step-Father and he too was killed by Mikael, however due to the intervention Aaron he drank blood infused wine and therefore transitioned into an Original Vampire upon death. Nathan was vengeful of Mikael and since he knew not where the old man had hidden the White Oak Stake, he instead sealed away Mikael in a tomb in the 1900s and with his vengeance sated he went about hunting down Supernatural Creatures whom made themselves too obvious to the human eyes, however his Vengeance returned again when he heard rumours that Mikael had been reawakened. After Mikael's death at the hands of Klaus and upon hearing that Stefan has stolen Coffins including the one with Aaron inside of it, Stefan became the new source of Nathan's anger and he fully intended to stake the under 200 year old Vampire, despite this negative attribute however he has shown obsessive desperation and has emotional ties with Aaron. In the flashback to the 1513s it is shown that Nathan's loyalty knows no bounds and he was known to make use of crude humour, make sexual innuendos and indulge in pornography, something that would wind Aaron up. Physical Appearance Nathan isn't tall although he is somewhat physically imposing like many of his Half-Siblings, he has dirty blond hair and hazel coloured eyes, usually wearing clothes similar to his Fraternal Twin Brother although he has been known to wear long jackets and coats if they illustrate his point. Biography History Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Relationships Family Unnamed Werewolf Father Nathan loved his father like nothing else in the world, he followed every one of his commands and even acted like a soldier out of respect of his father's word, the full extent of their relationship however is never explored. Mikael It is a known fact that Nathan hates Mikael for killing his father and himself, this anger was magnified because it was the first emotion he felt when he awoke as an Original Vampire, this anger ended when Mikael was killed however it is possible that that emotion has now drifted onto Stefan Salvatore. Esther It is unknown of Nathan's feelings about his biological Mother, however it is possible that like Klaus he is angry at her, even more so due to being abandoned by her at the expense of keeping him secret from his Step-Father: Mikael. Elijah Nathan meets Elijah during the first time in which he introduces himself to Rebekah and Klaus, Elijah welcomes him with open arms however he and Nathan have a fallout when Elijah desires to save Katerina Petrova from the Sacrifice, Elijah had to act through others in his plot to kill Klaus in fear that Nathan would eventually catch onto his plan through the usage of Magic. It is unknown what their relationship will be like when Elijah is reawakened. Rebekah Allies Mordred Mordred was a Sorcerer in the Middle Ages that fought against the Greatest Sorcerer of all time: Merlin, however like Nathan it would only be a matter of time for Mordred to become more powerful than Merlin, by living forever while Merlin could not thereby allowing the two friends to learn Magic eternally. Mordred was found by Nathan when he fled England after his defeat by Merlin and his Mother's death, coming to the New World shortly after the creation of the Original Vampires, looking for a travelling companion was one of the reasons that Nathan cast a spell allowing the Sorcerer to transition into a Warlock-Vampire Hybrid when finally turned. Gloria Gloria was a former ally of Nathan's, she was taught Magic by him and he even helped her learn how to slow her aging, Gloria aided Nathan in trapping Mikael as well as kept tabs on Klaus for him. Servants Katherine Pierce (Katerina Petrova) Katherine was intercepted by Nathan when she was leaving Mystic Falls, she agreed that so long as she obeyed Nathan in regard for her own protection, then Klaus would not be allowed to harm her. And although Katherine didn't meet Nathan in 1492, Nathan was also at Klaus' birthday party and it could be possible that he had offered to be the "Witch" used in the Sacrifice Ritual, meaning that her escaped lessened the chance of her meeting Nathan all those years ago. Enemies Stefan Salvatore Others Damon Salvatore Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Vampires Category:Original Vampires Category:Werewolves Category:Warlock Category:Hybrids Category:Males